custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Jared
This is the list of the times when Jared and the Imagination Posse tried to pursue Jared's very first high school crush, Madeline Macgowan and all the run-ins in the saga Episodes Prequel: Visions of Love Overview: The episode that started it all, when Jared predicted she would talk to him. Knowing it wouldn't happen by chance, he and the imaginaries try to relieve his shyness and make it happen! Success for the Posse: It did happen by chance, by sheer chance that is, due to rumor spreads Episode: Visions of Love First Mission: Maddy Overview: In this two-parter, it's a repeat of Visions of Love (except for the fact that Homecoming is coming up and Jared finds out Monique is psychic) Success for the Posse: The visions come true and everyone has a great time! Episode: Mission: Maddy (Part 1 & Part 2) Second Mission: Maddy Overview: Maddy's birthday coming up. Up to the posse to deliver a special item for her, however Anika Calhoun is out to foil their plans Success for the Posse: The present gets delivered, thanks to Jared's violent, almost aggressive/demonic temper and blasting Anika into a portal Third Mission: Maddy Overview: Things start to get rocky now, as Jared deals with his shyness once again. When he succeeds and gets ready to go, he receives a nasty surprise. Success/Failure for the Posse: We don't know for sure, but the success is Jared's shyness, getting rid of it. Fourth Mission: Maddy Overview: It continues the 3rd installment to show Jared's heart broken when he finds out she has blocked him on Twitter and that she has a new boyfriend before he could make it, but that doesn't mean the mission is over Success/Failure for the Posse: The failure is that Maddy has a boyfriend, but the success is Jared hanging out with her at lunch and meeting MC in the process Fifth/Final Mission: Maddy Overview: It's been 4 months since the last one and Jared still holds the grudge about his crush and her boyfriend. He decides to take action and get revenge, but his friends and family warn him not to, for they fear something terrible will happen to him. He ignores them after he has a vision and he, Jay-Jay and Digit pursue this, only to lead to a big big mess, with Jared almost losing Maddy for good. Jared sums it up and confesses his feelings for her. Maddy wakes up and confesses too and forgives him, earning her Charmix in the process Success for the Posse: Jared and Maddy kiss and make up (literally kiss) and become friends again and she earns her Charmix. Episode: Generation: Jared! Trivia/Notes * The entire saga was released on DVD, Blu-ray, & Digital Download with a music video of the Mission: Maddy Love Story from the J&F Soundtrack * On the UK DVD release, the T&F Misty Island Rescue Title Sequence Theme is used for the title sequence * The saga is similar to the CAKED saga from Codename: Kids Next Door * Category:Jared & Friends Category:Mission: Maddy saga Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F Books Category:J&F episodes Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:Focusing on Madeline Macgowan Category:Plights